1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB plug with a multi-directional rotation structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a USB plug with a multi-directional rotation structure, adopted for a portable electronic device and being manipulated with no angular limitations.
2. Background of the Invention
The USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, which has functions of PNP (Plug and Play), hot insertion/hot swapping and the like, is the most popular data transmission interface applied for peripheral devices nowadays. More and more peripheral devices include a USB interface to increase the expandability thereof for various applications.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic product 71 has a plurality of USB ports 81 disposed therein and arranged in a spaced manner. The conventional electronic product 71 usually is just applicable for a plurality of conventional cables 51 respectively having at least one USB interface to plug at the same time. If there is a need to plug in a plurality of conventional portable electronic devices 61, each having at least one USB interface and a fixed volume, the USB ports 81 cannot be used completely because that there is insufficient space to plug in the conventional portable electronic devices 61 at the same time.
With respect to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, a conventional USB plug can be improved to provide a rotation structure adjustable for various objects. In FIG. 2, a first conventional rotational USB plug 1 with an X-axis rotation includes a body 11, a first mating face 14 disposed on an edge of the body 11, a plug 12 connecting the body 11, a second mating face 15 disposed on an edge of the plug 12 and corresponding to the first mating face 14, a USB interface 121 formed on an opposing edge of the plug 12,  and a pivot 13 vertically disposed both on the first mating face 14 and the second mating face 15. The first conventional rotational USB plug 1 uses the pivot 13 (X-axis), which is rotated around by the plug 12, and provides an adjustable attitude.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a second conventional rotational USB plug 2 with a Y-axis rotation, includes a body 21, a first mating face 24 disposed on an edge of the body 21, a plug 22 connecting the body 21, a second mating face 25 disposed on an edge of the plug 22 and corresponding to the first mating face 24, a USB interface 221 formed on an opposing edge of the plug 22, and a pivot 23 parallel connecting both the first mating face 24 and the second mating face 25. The second conventional rotational USB plug 2 uses the pivot 23 (Y-axis), which is rotated around by the plug 22, and provides an adjustable attitude.
However, the first conventional rotational USB plug 1 and the second conventional rotational USB plug 2 mentioned above can be used around only one axis (respectively around the X-axis and the Y-axis) and are restricted in other directions. The first conventional rotational USB plug 1 and the second conventional rotational USB plug 2 cannot be used with electronic products and computers having a plurality of USB ports in various ways.